


Fathers; Sons; Fathers.

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Daddy Issues, F/M, fathers, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: James T Kirk grew up without a fatherHis children never will.





	Fathers; Sons; Fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that due to both tarsus and the radiation Jim is exposed to at birth he was told it's basically impossible to have kids. And he also always thought he'd make a terrible father. (jokes on him, he dads the whole crew and they love it)  
> And the idea that he'd just agree to leave his kids life, no contact or anything, is just...not him. Especially not AOS kirk, who knows how much that can hurt. So yeah, he and Carol are together, or co-parent, or honestly whatever you want, but that kid is growing up without a dad over his dead body.  
> crossposted from tumblr

James T Kirk grew up without a father.

He grew up with Sam, and with Winona. He knew how to be a brother, he knew how to be son. He had Hoshi, and Chris, and  _Frank and Kodos and Tom and Kevin, and_  - he knew how to be trouble. He knew how to raise hell.

James T Kirk grew up with a heart that was too big and eyes that were too blue and  _so much anger._

He did not grow up with a father.

So when Carol tells him, scared and happy and eyes filling with tears for no reason other then neither of them ever thought this was possible -

He knows how to be a Captain. He knows how to bring the best out of his crew. He knows when to listen, and when to do it anyways and he’s learning, at the very least, when not to do it alone.

James T Kirk has grown up a lot since he was an angry kid.

But he does not know how to be a father.

He does know this - no child of his will ever look at the stars and  _hate them_  for what they’ve done.

For what they’ve taken from him.

James T Kirk grew up without a father.

His children never will.


End file.
